


Would you be so kind

by 99ProblemsAndOtpsAreAllOfThem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Saphael, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Simon singing, Would you be so kind, dodie - Freeform, dodie clark - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99ProblemsAndOtpsAreAllOfThem/pseuds/99ProblemsAndOtpsAreAllOfThem
Summary: Simon has no idea how to tell Raphael his feelings. I'm bad at summaries, look at the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love saphael and so yay. Also this is based off the song Would You Be So Kind by dodie Clark. (kudos and comments make the author happy.)

"I mean, come on Magnus. Out of all the people I could have fallen in love with, it's the grumpy vamp who's room is right next to mine." Simon told Magnus, while having a gay break down.

"Oh my dear Solomon,  _just tell him."_

"WHAT,  YOU WANT ME TO TELL HIM? HOW WOULD I EVEN DO IT? HE CONFUSES ME MAGNUS." Simon then realised, he knew exactly what to do. "Magnus! Thank you so much! You're a genius! I could just kiss you!"

"Please don't." Came a voice from another room, who Simon assumed was Alec.

"Goodbye Magnus, and again, thank you."

 

<<>>

 

Simon had been knocking on Raphaels door for at least ten minutes before he was let in by the grouchy vampire. "What do you want, fledgling, need I remind you it's midday."

"Oh, right, yeah sorry about that, um..." Simon said out of nervousness while rubbing the back of his neck. "Shit, I forgot the guitar."

"Simon, first of all, why are you here, and second, why do you need your guitar?"

"Just stay there." Simon told the beautiful tan boy while he ran to go get his guitar.

Once Simon got back he saw Raphael looking at his finger nails as if he was bored. "So what did you want from me fledgling?"

"Hmm? Oh right yeah uh, I wanted to sing a song for you." He said the last part in a whisper but he was sure Raphael heard it.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Sing your song, fledgling."

"Oh, ok." Simon struggled to find his confidence for a split second but then he knew he had to do it. He took a deep breath in, deep breath out, and sang.

"I have a question  
It might seem strange  
How are your lungs?  
Are they in pain?  
  
'Cause mine are aching  
Think I know why  
I kinda like it though  
You wanna try?  
  
Oh would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere Wanna share  
'Cause I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me

Let's write a story  
Be in my book  
You got to join me on my page  
At least take a look  
  
Oh, where are my manners?  
You need some time?  
Let’s swap chests today  
That might help you decide  
  
Oh would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere Wanna share  
'Cause I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me

Oh do me a favour  
Can your heart rate rise a little?  
Do me a favour  
Can your heart rate rise a little?  
  
Oh would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere Wanna share  
'Cause I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me

[The actual song](https://youtu.be/8Ypnr33sEmg)


	2. Would you be so kind

It had been a good five seconds before Raphael said anything. "Wow."

Simon cleared his throat, as he was nervous about what was about to transcribe. "So," he paused, "would you be so kind?"

"Of course you absolute idiota _._ "

So they kissed, They kissed and it was fireworks, they kissed and it was love, they kissed and it was  _them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know it's very short but I am very tired so I need sleep.  
> If you have any suggestions for more fics, feel free to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and maybe a comment, it really does brighten my day.


End file.
